


Loves first kiss

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf shorts [28]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dale - Freeform, Dwarves, Erebor, F/M, Fígrid February, Laketown, Men - Freeform, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, dis/bard friendship possibly relationship, loves first kiss, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fateful day Sigrid falls under a deep enchantment of sleep and only loves first kiss can break the spell she is under...will a certain dwarf prince be able to free the beautiful princess or will she be forever trapped in her neverending sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves first kiss

It was a bleak and chilly winter day in Laketown..the inhabitants huddled around the warm fires in their homes to counter the chilling snows outside. One such family had just sat down for their evening meal when a knock sounded on the doors...echoing through the weather worn domicile. Bard looked at the door as he slowly stood up from the table to answer..motioning for his children Sigrid who was 15..Bain who was 12..and little Tilda who was only 7, to stay at the table...opening the door he saw a hunched over figure of a man standing at the door. 

"Can I help you sir?" His voice was soft and melodic as his soft grey eyes taking in the form that trembled in the cold before him. Slowly Bard reached out to place a hand on the mans shoulder...his voice filled with concern."Sir? Are you okay?" at that moment the form looked up and a pale face presented itself...framing silvery green eyes.

"Warmth...I can feel it from here." the raspy sound shocked Bard into motion...he quickly opened the door and helped the man inside...setting at the table as Sigrid rushed to place a hot bowl of stew before him...those green eyes gave Sigrid the chills. "Thank you ..lass." his voice held a small hiss as his eyes glinted for a moment before shielding their coldness once again from the others. Sigrid barely was able to stammer out a ~Your Welcome~...Bards eyes peered at his eldest daughters behavior, but chalked it up to shyness.The man ate his meal with great gusto...slurping it down quickly, dribbling it down the front of his clothes..staining them with brown broth. Sigrid tried to contain her disgust at the sight of it...hiding behind her drink to conceal her features, trying to ignore the small looks the stranger gave her, until finally once the meal had been eaten he turned to her father.

"That was a fine meal, my good sir. Who do I thank for this delicious stew?" Bard peered at the man through steepled fingers... pondering his words...feeling like something wasn't right here, but having no proof.

"That would be my daughter, Sigrid. She's a fine cook and the lady of our home." the man began to sneer in delight as he turned his cold eyes onto the young woman.

"Yes...yes.. she is a fine woman. Quite a beauty..young but still beautiful." suddenly his eyes turned back to Bard who's grey eyes were narrowing at his tone. "Alright...How much? I need a wife and she will do...so how much for the girl?" Bard's face became livid at this mans words...he stood up from the table.

"She's not for sell...not now..not ever." he spat and came closer to the astounded man. "This is my daughter..not some piece of merchandise. You come in here , eat our food, then you dare insult my daughter." Bard grabbed the man by the collar and began to drag him towards the door that was being opened by Sigrid herself as she grinned at her father.

"Everything is for sell bargeman, you best remember that." they neared the door and just as Bard was about to push him out the door the man grasped the edges and glared into Bards eyes....those green eyes seemed to glow from deep within. "Mark my words Bard the bargeman...if you do not give me your daughter then..I place a curse on your daughter. There will come a day when the line of Girion returns to Dale once again...the first spring that comes to pass, if she has not become my wife then she will fall into a deep sleep that no man will be able to break... only true loves first kiss can break this curse or me."Bard growled at the man and shoved him out the door as he screamed. "You will beg me Bard...you will come to me begging on your knees for me to release the spell. YOU WILL BEG ME!"then the door slammed..shutting out the sounds of the crazed man. Bard turned to see his children holding onto each other in fear..he quickly gathered his family to him and held them tight ..speaking words of comfort.

"Shhh...my darlings. It will be alright..he was just crazy. He doesn't know what he's talking about. It will be fine...Dale is gone..destroyed years ago in dragon fire. There's no way we will ever return to that place, my doves."

************************* 3 YEARS LATER ********************** 

Three years had gone by and a lot had happened within the Bard family that made them forget all about the crazed man from those years ago. It started with the appearance of Dwarves coming out of their toilet and needing sanctuary from them. That was when she saw him...a bedraggled dwarf with hair of spun sunlight and eyes of blue like the summer sky and a voice like silken wind...his name was Fili..future Prince of Erebor. Something in Sigrid fluttered at the appearance of this dwarf in her home...but when Smaug attacked those flutterings had to be stilled for surviving became more imperative as they fled Laketown that burned to the freezing waters below. Survive they all did as the snows began to fall around those that made it to the shore. At one point Sigrid thought her father had died at the claws of that flaming beast when Bard shot the fabled last arrow straight into the heart of the dragon and killing him dead, once and for all. Bard was reunited with his family and seeing the people of Laketown sitting upon the shore..exposed to the freezing elements he made a decision in hopes to save them...they would need to travel to the ruins of Dale, where laid shelter from the snows ...maybe. 

They did make it safely to Dale and just as they began to settle, war came to the land in the form of orcs and goblins that attacked everyone all in their zeal to claim Erebor for themselves...only to be thwarted by the joined forces of the elves, humans, and dwarves. During the battle the line of Durin was almost broken whenever Azog and Bolg lead their armies across the land and battled the three dwarves of Durin upon the frozen slopes. The first attack came to Fili who was caught behind enemy lines along with his brother, Kili...but both were able to escape with severe wounds...but they somehow survived by the miraculous hand of their god. Next was Thorin who battled against Azog himself and through perseverance he won the fight by impaling the foul orc through with his sword upon a ice flow...but only being wounded himself. They say it was a hobbit who kept him from giving up and fight to live...weeks Thorin laid , hovering between life and death until eventually life won out...and a declaration of love from a certain Shireling helped. That had been over 2 months ago and the dwarves up in the mountain were gaining in strength and flourishing once again...the snows across the land were beginning to melt away to reveal the fresh spring green grass below. That's when the past came back and made itself known to the Bard family..now the rulers of Dale..the moment when Bard felt his world crash around him.

It was a bright and sunny day...spring was just around the corner and everyone in Dale was becoming excited about the snows leaving so they could begin planting of the crops that maybe would feed them before the snows fell once more. Sigrid was helping the cook in the kitchen along with her little sister Tilda, while their father and brother were out helping the dwarves rebuild some walls that needed repair in Dale. As she was stirring a pot of stew her thoughts went to the past few months...how during these months the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale had formed a relationship of camaraderie between them..both lending a hand to one another either down in the town of men or up in the mountain...while the women of both races worked along side of each other making sure the men were fed and water to keep them going and warm. These past few months had been very hectic and stressful for all since everyone had to ration meals to make it through the winter...buildings had to be strengthened and weather proofed to keep the elements out...and supplies had to be doled out sparingly to make it last till travel could resume once more. Since Bard became King of Dale , Sigrids life became even more consumed with responsibilities...now not only did she have to help take care of her younger siblings..but now everyone expected her to suddenly have courtly etiquette since she was a princess. The part that was a bright spot on all of this was she got to know the Durin family...at some point through out the week she would get a visit from either Fili or Kili about something or another...both men made her laugh...especially Fili. He seemed so calm and sweet with a hint of shyness about him each time he spoke to her...she tried to hide her blushes but she had a feeling his sharp eyes didn't miss much. She wistfully sighed ...it was pointless for her to feel this way about him...she is human he's a dwarf...their world could not cross further than they already had. 

~ One day he will meet a nice pretty dwarf lady and marry her and I will have to marry some noble.~

As she stirred the pot before her a wave a dizziness washed over her suddenly...a feeling of exhaustion consumed her briefly before she shook it off. One of the dwarf women noticed her pale drawn face and she came over to check on the young girl.

"Lady Sigrid. You feeling alright lass?" the dark haired woman spoke in her rich voice. Sigrid realized it was the Lady Dis, Princess Under the Mountain and sister to King Thorin...she also happened to be Fili and Kilis mother. Quickly gather some energy up she nodded her head at the woman and gave her a smile.

"I'm fine Princess Dis. I'm just a bit tired today. Nothing that a nice cup of tea won't fix lady." Sigrid guessed she wasn't as convincing as she hoped because the woman pursed her lips and gave her a look before sighing as she walked away. A few moments later Dis returned with a cup of steaming tea in hand...she handed it to Sigrid and took the spoon from the young woman to stir the pot for her...giving her a look until the young girl took a sip of the aromatic liquid. Sigrid hummed over the taste of the mellow flavor flowing across her tongue..it was good...she looked over to the dwarven woman to tell her how good it was and Thank you when suddenly her vision began to waver and go dark. Dis was looking into the pot to see how the stew was coming along when the sound of a cup crashing to the ground followed by a large thump made her turn around...there on the ground was Sigrid..unconscious.

****************************************************

Bard hung his head in grief as his eyes gazed at the still form of his daughter laying there upon a large bed covered in a deep red velvet bedspread that accentuated the paleness of her cheeks that her dark lashes laid upon. It had been several days since she had fell into a deep sleep upon that kitchen floor and Dis had screamed the whole royal home down...her roar echoing out to the courtyard where Bard and Bain had just entered. That sound brought a chill to Bard's heart as he rushed into the house and found Dis kneeling on the floor with his daughter in her arms...it took him a few minutes to figure out what happened and then between him and the dwarf princess they were able to get the slumbering woman into bed comfortably. As Bard gazed down on his sweet daughter a memory came back to him from several years ago during that fateful night and Bard felt his legs give out as a hoarse moan left him...hitting the ground as fear gripped him. Dis rushed over to him to help him up ...concern written clearly on her face as she led him over to a chair.

"Bard...What's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Do I need to go get the healer for you too?" her words shook him back to reality and shakily he dragged a hand down his face.

"No Princess. I am afraid there is nothing a healer can do for us. This is beyond a healers abilities." she looked at him and he continued..telling her about that night three years ago and what the man had said. "I thought him to be crazy...some kind of lunatic. We ignored his words and forgot them. But it seems we were wrong...he did place an enchantment on my Sigrid that no man can break. Only true loves kiss can end this enchantment but it can not come from a man. My only other option is to find this monster and beg for him to release her...but I know what he will want in return for that. He wants her as his bride..that's all he wants and nothing will do but that." Bard lowered his head into his hands and cried...the King of Dale wept like a baby on the shoulder of the dwarven princess without any shame and she let him as she cooed words of comfort into his ear.

"Shhhh..It will be alright. We all will find a way. You are not alone in this, my friend. Believe it or not I've come to care for her too...as if she was my own daughter. So rest assured we will find a way to help you and her." finally he was able to calm down and together they planned out a course of action that involved making her more comfortable in her slumber by combing and plaiting her honey golden hair perfectly...putting her in her most lovely dress of deep blue that made her eyes look blue as waters in the lake and brought out the soft blush of her cheeks and roses for lips...the final touch was a silver rose that was dwarven crafted to adorn her hair. The next course of action was sending a letter to the surrounding areas for advice in how they might break this curse...then they sat back and waited for any news to come...both families hoping for a miracle. Their answer came a few days later, but not in the way they thought it would...in the form of every prince, noble, and able body man coming to try and wake the beautiful sleeping princess up with a kiss.

It started with a knock on the front door at dawn which with a grumble Bard answered it...opening the door he saw a short and swarthy young man wearing elegant finery upon him standing at the door. The moment the door opened he turned around and gave Bard a winning smile that probably worked on others but to Bard it was questionable..which was verified by the mans words.

"Good morning your Majesty, King Bard..I am Prince Arthos, third son to the kingdom of Rhun." the man bowed deep before Bard as he pulled his hat off with a flourish. " And the answer to your prayers." Bard's face pulled into a serious look as he looked at this pompous peacock before him. That's how Bards days went for the next two weeks...man after man coming forward swearing that they were the love of Sigrid's life and only they could break this spell the fair maiden was under. It became so bad that Bard had to set up a platform laden down with the softest of furs to place her on for these vultures who Bard felt were only here for prestige and a chance to marry a royal princess...none were here for her. Each morning Bard would have to carry Sigrid down to the center of town where the dais was set up, to stop the mass of people from tromping through his home to see his sleeping beauty, where she laid under guard till evening drew close and Bard would carry her back home to place carefully in her bed. Every time Bard gazed at his daughter he was amazed at how perfect she was..it had been weeks and still she looked just as she did on the day she fell asleep...her skin glowed like a pearl ..not even a hint of withering away could be seen upon her...it seemed the spell also kept her pristine for him..the man who placed the spell on her.

******************************* INSIDE THE MOUNTAIN*******************************

Dis was pacing about the floor in the royal family's shared common room, her agitation very evident in her demeanor as she moved about. It had been several weeks since young Sigrid had fallen asleep and still she had not awoken from this slumber...they were losing all hope of breaking this spell. It looked like Bard would have no choice but to find the monster that did this to her and convince him to end this....it was making Bard sick knowing that he was going to have to do this. She could imagine how hard this was for him..if it was her sons this happened to, she would hunt the man down and threaten to cut his heart out if he didn't release him immediately...but Dis knew something that no one else knew. Her son, Fili, loved Sigrid...he had from the moment their eyes met those months ago in that shanty home that Bard and his family lived in before Smaug destroyed it. He hid the way he felt about her from everyone but his brother, Kili, and his mother...he knew it would be impossible to hide it from these two so he told only them of finding his One. It was because of this confession that Dis was right now pacing in this room waiting for her son to get out of another council meeting with his uncle, King Thorin. Just then the door to the chambers opened and the very dwarf she had been thinking about walked in looking mentally exhausted...seeing her there with a look of unease on her face made him tense up as he strode over to her...knowing that the reason for her being here at this time had something to do with Sigrid.

"Amad? Has something happened to Sigrid? Is the spell finally broken?" Fili hoped that there was an improvement on her situation...it tore him up knowing she was down there under this blasted enchantment some mad man had placed on her. Everything inside of him screamed for him to go down there to try and break this spell...but he knew logically it was pointless...so he stayed inside the mountain and away from having to witness these rats scurrying about trying to curry favor with the new Dale King. Fili took his mothers hands into his own seeing her head shake in denial...dashing his hope to the ground.

"No, my son. She still has not awaken and it appears she never will, unless Bard finds this sorcerer who did it and submits to his demands." Fili growled low in disgust...inwardly she smiled at his reaction...she knew it was eating at him, this love he felt for this woman. "Bard is throwing his last hope in this new batch of those trying to curry favor...this time it's a group of women who have come before him." she could see the shock on his face as he began to sputter at this.

"No! That will not work Amad. Doesn't he realize this?" he began to pace the floor in agitation...Dis eyes followed him.

"Well, men urzudel (my sun of suns), he realizes what has been done is not working at all. The curse says a deep sleep that no MAN shall be able to break...no man has been able to, so maybe a woman will. Oh men daor (my dear) we have to try for there's nothing left but to go to that fiend if it doesn't work." she reached up and took his face in both of her hands...seeing his mind racing frantically trying to find an answer..suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea..snapping his fingers.

"There's love amad..the spell also speaks of true love's kiss breaking the spell." a grin broke out on his face at finding another solution...her hands dropped and wrapped around herself as if she was deep in thought...her mind pushing at her stubborn son, knowing this thing plan she had may not work at all..but they had tried everything else.

"Men daor...where can we find such a love? Does such a thing exist for humans and where are they?" Fili went still at what her words implied...his eyes turned beseeching to her ..hopelessness trying to take hold in his heart as he spoke.

"Amad kurdunuh (mother of my heart)...I know what you are implying, but it can not be. How can a human love a dwarf...is it even possible? Amad..we are of two different worlds Sigrid and I. How can we be together? I am of the mountain..a child of the earth...she is a child of the sky. A bird and a fish can not be together..it's impossible." his eyes looked bleak in that moment and she once again took his face into her hands...seeing a small tear moving down his face...wiping it away she gazed deeply into those sky blue eyes of his.

"Then gimleluh (my brightest of stars) we need to make you wings so that you can fly." he smiled a tiny bit at her." Remember men makk (my son)..we are dwarves...we do not let anything stand in our way..or keep us from those we love." a determined look came into his eyes and he nodded. Fili turned around and went to his rooms...he needed to prepare himself for this...him not seeing the smile on his mothers lips as she left heading back to Dale and a certain King.

**************************************************

Bard felt all hope leaving him as he watched another woman leaning down to kiss his daughters cold lips....as she stood up all could see Sigrid laying there still..no sign of life still. He felt a calloused hand taking his own in comfort and looking down he saw Dis brown eyes gazing back ... same heartache that mirrored his own.Then he looked towards where a group of riders waited for his command to ride out in search of this enchanter..with a gesture of his hand they watched as the riders galloped off towards the east where he heard the enchanter resided at. Suddenly there was a motion off to the side coming through the crowd that gathered to watch, hope, pray that the princess would finally wake...Bard turned towards it and saw Prince Fili riding his horse towards where Bard and Dis stood at next to the dais. His coat was dark blue...the color of the Durin's with their crest displayed on the back in silver...he looked every inch the Heir Prince of Erebor as he stopped in front of Sigrid's place of rest and slowly he dismounted and walked over to them.

"Prince Fili..what brings you here?" Fili stopped within a few feet of Bard and bowed his head regally to the man as he spoke in his rich voice..his tone was clear and precise as it flowed across the crowd.

"I have come King Bard to present myself before you to ask for the chance to wake Princess Sigrid. Do I have your blessing your Majesty in this attempt?" Bard looked at the dwarven prince in confusion for a moment and then he sighed.

"Prince Fili... You do have my blessing but know this...the curse says no Man shall break it and..." Fili stood up taller and held his hand up to still the king's words.

"But , I, Dale King am no MAN...I am a Dwarf." with that Fili stepped forward and leaned over the sleeping princess...his eyes taking in her beauty and he whispered in the silence. "I love you Sigrid...men andr' torak (my soul mate)." with those words he leaned down and tenderly placed his lips against hers...trying to express all he felt in his heart with that simple brushing of his mouth as everyone around held their breath. Pulling away he gazed down at the beautiful woman there..praying for any indication that she would wake...seeing nothing he sighed heavily and began to slowly rise...his heart shattering that his love for her wasn't enough to break this enchantment ... suddenly a whisper soft sound could be heard from the makeshift bed. Glancing down he saw Sigrid taking a small breath as her eyes fluttered open to peer at the golden dwarf that still hovered over her and her rosy lips parted. 

"Fili?" her voice was the sweetest sound he had heard ever as it floated around and wrapped him in it's soft embrace which made him smile..she blinked a few times delicately up at him as he took her small hand into his own. "I...I dreamed of you my lion prince. I dreamed you came for me and saved me." Fili knelt down closer to her as her other hand reached up to touch his bearded face. "I love you too..my lion Prince Fili." his heart swelled inside his chest at her words and he gazed into her blue eyes ..his love for her shining out of him for her to see. Without even caring or thinking about the crowd that was gathered he swept her up into his arms and kissed her with all the love he held inside...both ignoring the cheers of joy that filled the town. It wasn't till a solid thump to his back brought them both back to reality of having witnesses and they both blushed as they gently rested their heads together.Bard stood for a moment in shock as he watched the exchange between his daughter and the Erebor Prince..his face reflected it because he heard Dis laugh and squeeze his hand to center him to what took place. 

"Dis? What? I..I dont understand. We had every man and woman..still nothing. He said no man..a man could wake her?" he could hear her chuckle at him.

"You forgot the most important thing..love. Loves first kiss will break the spell and Bard..he does love her...has since the day they met and she loves him. Also the spell didn't really say no male.. it just said no man. Fili is a dwarf...an adult dwarf but not of the race of man." Bard stared at her for a moment, seeing her cheeky smile that turned infectious really quick...with a heartwarming smile he turned to the two who were embracing several feet away from him and gave a hearty slap to Fili's back . The cheer that rose up at the sight of the Dale Princess broken from her enchanted sleep shook the walls around...bringing joy to the once somber city once more.

"Prince Fili...thank you and if you are wondering...You have my blessing in taking my daughters hand in marriage..that is if it is what she desires." seeing both of them smiling as they both nodded in unison ..their words echoing of each others.

"Yes..we both wish that very much." Fili swiftly went to his knee and held her hand within his as he proclaimed his love for the young woman of Dale and wanting to take her as his wife...the roaring cheer drowning out her answer but he heard it none the less.

*********************** 2 WEEKS PASS ******************  
Time passed swiftly within Erebor and Dale as the people rushed along the marriage between the Erebor Heir Prince Fili and his beloved Princess of Dale Sigrid...no one wanting to chance her falling back into the deep sleep..all believing it would be banished completely once she was married to her true love. Fili allowed his mother to plan the wedding while he focused all his energy in creating a special gift for his beloved...a set of wings ,in the form of royal quarters near the edge of the mountain complete with a balcony overlooking the city of Dale in the distance. Right before they married he presented it to her which brought tears of joy to her sky blue eyes...later that evening they sanctified their soon to be union upon the bed as the stars twinkled in the sky right outside those glass doors...the spring breeze cooling their heated flesh as they laid together basking in the others love.

The wedding day of Fili and Sigrid went well as they said their vows before the dwarves of Erebor and the men of Dale outside under the blue sky right against the mountain slopes. Neither thinking this day could become any more perfect than it already it was...until the sound of hooves could be heard coming closer. Looking at the approaching riders one could see a small man perched on the front of one of the horses...it was the enchanter that caused the problem years ago...all tied up as if he was a gift being presented to the newly wedded couple. The look in the mans eyes that was filled with horror and fear at the sight of Sigrid standing proud and tall next to her dwarven husband..very clear that she was not under his spell anymore. As the horse came to a stop and the man was drugged down off of the beast Fili , along with Bard by his side, stalked over to the shaking man...fire of fury in their eyes as they came closer. The two men stood there glaring down at the quivering man...then suddenly their gazes softened as they began to laugh... the poor enchanter trembling in confusion, believing they were laughing at his impending death. Fili reached down and pulled the man's head back by the back of his hair so he could stare into the mans cold green eyes and he snarled in his face.

"You have caused my beloved and her family nothing but grief and sorrow by your spell...." Fili paused briefly " ...but with it has come our greatest joy. So because of that I'm offering you a choice. I'm giving you your freedom in exchange of your vow to never bother my love or her family ever again. You will leave this part of Middle- Earth and never come near this region again. If you choose not to do this then your life is forfeit. Are we understood?" the man nodded his head vigorously with eyes as big as saucers...pleading for mercy. Both men narrowed their eyes for a moment then giving a look at each other they released the poor man from his bonds..both deciding to let him go on his way...both men watching as he scrambled away into the forest as they waved at his retreating form.

**********************EPILOGUE********************

It would be several days later before the fate of the enchanter would be known...a couple of hunters found the remains of the mans body all chewed upon by the forests inhabitants...no one truly knowing how he came to his end exactly...but no one really caring, his evil had come to an end and the kingdoms were safe from him once more.

Several years later Fili and his wife Sigrid were soon expecting the birth of their first child any day now...there was peace in the mountain and love abound for both families. To think it all started with a fairy tale enchantment and a kiss.


End file.
